


2021, A New Start

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Ben Solo, Covid-19 mentions, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Quarantine, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Well almost everyone, Zoom - Freeform, college student everyone, distance learning, mentions of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A new semester for Ben Solo, filled with distance learning, conflict, and developing feelings for his childhood friend, Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	2021, A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a way to work out my pandemic-related angst. Sorry.
> 
> Also, I’m going back to school tomorrow, so I guess I’m working out some of my nervousness there too.

School came. Even though Ben didn’t want it to. Even waking up in his parents’ house (which he’d had to live in ever since he’d lost his job at Terex’s company), Ben groaned softly. There was no way around it, he supposed. Might as well get to it. 

***

Logging onto Zoom was not something that Ben necessarily looked forward to, at least seeing how his face seemed almost too pale on the Zoom webcam. Luckily, he had gotten a chance (thanks to helpful advice from his cousin Rey) to actually change the Zoom display screen to Darth Revan’s mask from the _Knights of the Old Republic_ movie trilogy that had ended in 2019. (Though a trilogy based on the second game was in the works, naturally) Even logging on, he first saw Professor Mothma’s face...then the first message in the chat. 

Zoom Webinar Chat   
Professor Mothma’s Folklore class 

From Poe Dameron to Ben Solo (privately)

Hey, Ben, you made it! 

From Ben Solo to Poe Dameron (privately)

Yeah. I did. Well, shouldn’t be worse than last semester?

From Poe Dameron to Ben Solo (privately)

Tell me you’re not still mad about your sociology class. 

From Ben Solo to Poe Dameron (privately)

I’m not mad, I’m disappointed. 

I was trapped in a room full of self-righteous poo-flingers with all the grace of an axe murderer on acid. 

And I’m certain Professor Ackbar was out to get me. 

From Mon Mothma to Everyone

Gentlemen, need I remind you that I can read your private Zoom messages? I can read all conversations on Zoom and I can see everything. 

From Ben Solo to Everyone

Shit. 

That wasn’t supposed to go in the public chat. Fucking fuck! 

From Rey Skywalker to Everyone

Mate, if you’re trying to make a good first impression with Professor Mothma, you’re not helping your case. 

From Mon Mothma to Everyone

Rey, I’ve heard worse, believe me. 

So far, today was not getting off to a good start. Ben was at least grateful that he could mute himself and switch off his video to scream into a pillow before heading back to class. (Twenty-four and managing at least to find more productive ways of managing his temper. That was at least something, he thought. 

Professor Mothma was at least giving an overview of folklore. “...when we think of folklore, we typically think of urban legends and strange creatures,” she said. “Yes, Finn — I would say that Bigfoot could be one example. But even though the name of the album says otherwise, Taylor Swift’s album, or at least her first album that came out last year, isn’t really folklore. She uses the overall themes of folklore, a story passed down through generations and that mutates depending on who tells it, and certainly some elements of traditional folklore such as in ‘invisible string’, but it is obviously not folklore. In the end, folklore is, overall, a series of performances, stories, beliefs, and more that are malleable and that spread through generations.”

Ben would at least give Mothma credit; her talk was pretty interesting so far. 

Mothma continued. The chat was currently scrolling by quickly, so quickly it almost reminded Ben of a Discord chat.

(That last server he had been in...the less he thought about that, the better)

“I’m going to be splitting you into groups,” Mothma said. “Hopefully there, the groups can talk about what folklore means to you.”

***

“Um, Ben? I think you’re muted.”

Ben sighed, quickly unmuted himself. He was grateful at least to Rey for pointing that out. His cousin was definitely astute, that one. 

“Thanks,” Ben said. “Can you read me?”

“Loud and clear,” Poe said, and something about his grin was contagious. Then, more falteringly, “You’re not mad at me for the DMs incident, are you? I swear those private chats are a menace...”

“S’all right,” Ben said. Then, "So...folklore. Folklore folklore folklore. Should I be like the Tenth Doctor and write it on some whiteboard in capital letters or something?”

Rey smirked. “I knew I’d get him hooked on Doctor Who.”

"Yeah.”

“Well, we don’t have to go that far," Poe said, smiling. “But yeah, typically when I thought of folklore, I thought of stuff like the Loch Ness Monster. Hell, my parents probably have some folklore from Guatemala.”

Poe’s parents were descended from Guatemalan immigrants, and so he had been shaped quite a bit by their culture. Even learning more about it when they’d grown up together had, really, fascinated Ben.

He was used to Poe just being a good friend, his best friend. He didn’t really know how to react to the idea that he was developing a crush on Poe.

He wondered how, exactly, to tell Poe that Poe made him happy, just now. Would it ruin their friendship? That was the least of his problems to worry about when a pandemic was going on, but still...

“Wonder if fan stuff would count as folklore?” Ben said. 

“It’s certainly important,” Rey said. “Fanfiction’s especially considered a haven for more marginalized groups. And, of course, a way for people to get their feet wet writing.” Then, “No idea if it counts as folklore, though.”

“Memes could count as folklore,” Poe said. 

“Like Slenderman?” Rey had that look in her eyes, that excitement when she was on to something. 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “I mean, he could be on par with the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot, only...Internet. The Internet created someplace between a horror icon and a cryptid.”

Poe beamed. “You both are geniuses.”

Rey grinned, while Ben...well, he wouldn’t deny it, he was definitely feeling a flutter in his chest at Poe praising him as well as Rey.

“Let’s keep talking,” Ben said. “Really.”

They did.

***

Mothma did at least like what the other groups had to say, at least. Even later, when they had to log off Zoom and Ben got a text from Poe asking him if he wanted to talk via Discord video chat later...

Well, he definitely couldn’t refuse. Not really. 

He texted Poe back. Said he’d meet up with him on Discord. Definitely after dinner, though. All things considered. 

He needed to rest for a little bit. Rest, and work on his fix-it fic for KOTOR where Malak lived. 

***

Malak. Ben was a weird man, but he couldn’t help but sympathize with Malak. Darth Revan’s former best friend, and someone who had gone through a lot. Losing his homeworld, torture — it had sucked seeing him die. Of course Malak’s detractors had talked about how he had destroyed Taris. Ben wasn’t stupid; he knew what Malak had done. Still, if Revan could get a second chance, why not Malak?

Even as Ben logged into AO3 and opened up the word processor, he began typing the next chapter. Malak was reuniting with the Jedi Council and really being made to realize what an asshole (to say the least) he’d been.

This was going to get interesting.


End file.
